Tenchi on Vacation
by r3d myst
Summary: Tenchi's going on vacation to Jurai with the girls and who knows maybe they'll run into to sum old friends...


THIS IS MY FIRST FIC SO DON'T BE TOO HARD WITH YOU'RE REVIEWS OK?!  
IF YOU FIND ANY NAME OR PLACE MISSPELLINGS TELL ME SO IN A REVIEW.  
  
  
No Need to Stay Home  
  
Sasami made her way down the cave to where her friend Yugi slept. She wasn't wearing anything special, just her usual Juraian outfit. She pulled a cushioned chair to tell Yugi why she hadn't been there to talk in a while and about the wonderful time she had on vacation with Tenchi and all the others.  
Sasami began, "Yugi, I first just want to say I'm sorry. When Tenchi said we'd go on vacation I was so excited that I forgot to tell you and that's why you haven't heard from me for a while but I'd like to make it up to you. So here it goes. Well it all start about a month ago." waving flashback  
"Everyone come here, I'd like to tell you all something!!" yelled Tenchi. And as soon as he finished, all the girls were there staring at him waiting for his news. "Well as you know, it's been kinda hectic around here lately, with Washu's crazy inventions and Aeka and Ryoko always at each others' throats. But you'll be happy to know that we will all be going on vacation. That is as soon as we figure out where to go."  
"Yay!!!" screamed all the girls in unison.   
"Well do you have any ideas of where to go?" asked Tenchi.  
Sasami and Ayeka whispered to each other and then Aeka spoke. "You know Tenchi, Sasami and I agree that it'd be nice if we could go to Jurai for vacation seeing as how you are blood related to it and we very nice beeches and lots of things to do there. So what do you think?"   
"Say Ayeka, that's a great idea!" said Tenchi.  
Ryoko made a look of disgust both at the fact they were going to Jurai and that Tenchi liked Ayeka's idea. "Just great," she mumbled to her self. "What was that Ryoko?" demanded Ayeka.   
"Oh nothing princess," replied Ryoko as she disappeared and then reappeared hugging Tenchi. "Tenchi do we really have to go to Jurai? Why can't we go to a deserted planet together, alone, just me and you hmm…"  
Ayeka turned beet red at this and yelled, "Ryoko I demand that you take your hands off Lord Tenchi this instant!!"  
"What's wrong Princess, you're so flushed, is it something I said? Besides, what are you going to do about?" answered Ryoko with a sly devilish laugh.  
"I'm not going to do anything. Azaka! Kamedaki! Restrain Ryoko and help Lord Tenchi." Commanded Ayeka.  
"Yes ma'am," replied the guards together.  
"Wait , Ayeka I was just kidding around, geeze we'll go to Jurai." She said while letting go of Tenchi.  
"Well then, now that that's settled let's get packing," said Sasami cheerfully with a big smile on her face.  
Suddenly Mihoshi began to cry.  
"What's wrong Mihoshi?" asked Tenchi.   
"M-m-m-m-m-e-e-e-e-e a-a-a-n-n-n-n-d-d-d K-k-k-i-i-i-i-i-i-y-y-y-y-y-y-o-o-o-o-n-n-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e…" she stuttered while crying.  
"Um, Tenchi," interrupted Kiyone, "what my hysterical partner her is trying to say is that we can't go with you because we just received word form HQ on our next assignment. But as I've been trying to explain to her we'll simply meet you their when we finish our duties. Alright?"  
"Oh I see." Replied Tenchi. "Did you here that Mihoshi?"  
At that moment Mihoshi jumped up knock Tenchi to the ground in her usual clumsy, and asked Kyione, "Do you mean it Kiyone, we can really go?"  
"Yes Mihoshi, but only after we finish our duties."  
"Oh thank you Kiyone, I'm going to start packing right away so that we can finish our work as fast as possible. See ya!"  
"Yeah, well, we need some time off any way. I guess I'll go start packing now too."  
"Yes, let's all start getting ready," said Ayeka. "Uh, Sasami?"  
"Yes Ayeka?"  
"Could you please pack for me I'm going to call home using Keioni's ship to make arrangements for our arrival, ok?"  
"Sure, Ayeka."  
"Thank you Sasami."  
  
****************Inside the cockpit of Kiyone's GP spaceship*****************  
  
"Hello father, how are you?" asked Ayeka.  
"I'm fine. Why have you contacted me?" responded the king of Jurai.  
"Well, you see Father, all of us here we thinking of spending some vacation time on Jurai, and I was hoping we could all stay at the palace."  
"Oh, well that's all right with me. When should we be expecting you?"  
"I would say in about two days Father."  
"Alright, we will have your rooms prepared."  
"Thank you Father, good bye."  
"Good bye Ayeka."  
  
***********************Outside the Masaki home************************  
  
As everyone waved good bye to Mihoshi and Kiyone as the Yugami took off, Ryoko tossed Ryo-ohki into the air as it turned into it's spaceship form. Ryo-ohki followed the Yugami until the Yugami to change its course, and from that point on it was a direct flight to Jurai.   
Ryoko set the course and then went to another part of Ryo-ohki to relax with the others. "So Ayeka, what's there to do on Jurai?" asked Ryoko.  
"Well Ryoko, there is plenty. Jurai as some of the best beaches in the whole universe, and there's always something to do there. In fact there is a swimsuit competition sometimes," Responded Ayeka.  
"Then let's enter it. Seeing as how last time Nagi interfered and we didn't get to find out which of us won."  
"Alright Ryoko, it's a deal."  
"Right!" said Ryoko as sparks flew between the foreheads of the two bickering women.  
"Um…I don't mean to a bother," interrupted Tenchi but what else there to do on Jurai?"  
"Well Tenchi," said Sasami, "there's a lot of different tourist attractions, museums, and night clubs too. There's great skiing in the winter, but during this time of the year, the place to be is the beach."  
"I see. Well I guess that's where we'll spend most of time now isn't it?" questioned Tenchi.  
"Probably," answered Sasami.  
"I just hope we don't run into any of our old friends, if you know what I mean."  
  
To Be Continued…  



End file.
